Harry Potter and the odd experience
by emotionalfangirl
Summary: Harry Wakes up in a World where his parents are alive and he has two sisters. A perfect Life right?


**AN: Okay first puplished fanficton**

**READ THIS!**

**This "Prolouge" is not corrected and Im pretty sure it will have lots of errors but it's about 2:30 here in Sweden right now and I have school tomorrow plus I wrote this on my iPad in notes, so no correction program.**

**I promise that when I'm fully awake I will repost an improved and rightly spelled version of this chapter. **

**So see this as a crappy preview of what's about to come**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you. Unless you're J.K, which I doubt...**

**Leave a Review if you want me to continue with an improved version of this.**

* * *

Harry woke up by something cold pressing against his chest.

The feeling was kinda new but not toatally unpleasant. It was wet and bit cold but suprisingly nice and wait a sec... is that lips?

He quickly sat up on his elbows and looked down, he was in his bed -no _a _bed- with nothing but boxers on and crouched over him was a cute blonde who was currently attacking his torso with her cherry red lips.

"God morning babe, merlin knows why it took so long for you to wake up. But then again with the amount of fire whiskey you consumed last night I shouldn't really be surprised."

Harry was so shocked he couldn't even form an answer.

_Who was this girl kissing him and where in Merlins name was he?_

When he felt the girls hands move in to his boxers he finally snapped back to reality and gently pushed her away.

"Okay look..."

"Lindsey."

"Lindsey. Look I think..."

"You think it's best if I leave now since I was just a one night kind of thing to piss of your precious Gin Gin. Yeah I know." She snapped a little annoyed as she moved up to get dressed.

_Gin Gin? Ginny?! What is wrong with me I must have gone mental!_

The last thing Harry remembered was pulling a pillow over his head to drown out Ron's lovesick talk about Lavender and next he woke up in this strange room with an unkown girl practically molesting him.  
And that comment about Ginny? Well it has to have been about Ginny.

Once again Harry was snapped back to reality when he heard the familiar sound of an apparating pop.

His eyes scanned the room, he was laying on a queen sized bed with deep red covers and the walls were coverd in quidditch posters he tried to think about what to do.

First settle where he actually is then find Hermoine and Ron.

A pair of muggle jeans and a black t-shirt was lying on the floor, he quickly pulled them on and opened the door.

A dark hallway was leading towards a pair of stairs. Harry carefully shut the door behind him and stepped in to the dark hallway. His wand that he picked up from his nighttable pointed out in the darkness.

"_Lumos._"

Harry quietly padded down the long hallway passing a door with a sign.

_Kayla_

_Who is Kayla?_

He conntinued until he reached the last door in the corridor where he stopped again.

_Annie_

Before he could even think about what this meant he heard distant voices from downstairs.

_"Or don't you agree?"_

_"Yes of course I agree Lily but Sirius should have a say in the matter too." _

"_James dear, you say it like I'm bloody kidnapping his son while I'm mearly suggesting that Jack spends the weekend here."_

_**James? Lily?! Sirius?! But hang on... Sirius doesn't have a son? Surely Harry would have known if Sirius had a kid?**_

Harry nearly dropped his wand when he felt two small arms wrap around his middle.

"Yey! Harry! You're home!" this seemed to catch the attention of the people downstairs as the light turned on and a two smaller girls came into view.

The first one -that was currently giving Harry a hug that would put one of Mrs. Weasley's to shame- was a small girl probably not much older then 8 with flameing red hair that reached her waist.

The other one stood propped against the wall and looked to be about 14 with wavey cole black hair cut a little longer then her shoulders and the exact same eyes as Harry himself.

"Welcome home big brother, mum and dad almost called Moody when you didn't come home last night."

"Wha- What are you talking about I just woke up in my bed."

_Good Harry. Good._

"Yeah, I heard the apparation alright, who was the poor girl this time then."

Harry didn't even have time to answer the girl when two people he thought he'd never see decended from the stairs.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the couple.  
The man picked up the red haired little girl that had dettached herself from Harry by now.

"Harry?! Are you even listening? You are hopless, Merlin do you even realise how worried your father and I were when you ran out on us last night? We firecalled everyone! EVERYONE! We even woke up the whole Weasley house-hold now where were you?!"

"I- I don't know."

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to remember either I suppose you went to that new bar and got pissed!"

"Mummy...?"

Lily sighed and took the little girl from James arms.

"Sorry Annie, but mummy is just furious at your brother right now."

"Because he left last night?"

"Yes baby because he left, which is why Harry is going to watch you over the weekend while mummy and daddy go on their little trip with uncle Sirius _without _Harry."

"Does that mean we're free of Mrs. Margo?" Asked the black haired girl who had stood quietly through out the exchange exitedly.

"Yes, but she will come over to check if the house is still standing be sure of that."

By now Harry was sure he had gone completely of the rocker. His mum and dad where both dead and he knew for sure that he didn't have any sisters, and _Uncle Sirius_.  
What. In. Merlin's name.

He had to find Hermoine and Ron.

"Ehm... Mun? Dad?"

His father sighed.  
"Look Harry you really scared us last night, and I remember what it was like to be a teenager. Long nights and many girls-" He could have sworn he heard Lily growl at this.

"-but you have got to show your mother some respect what you did last night, just running out like that-"

"Sorry!"

"- was reckless especially now that- what?"

"Sorry dad. And mum!" Harry added quickly."

His mother sighed but embraced him in a one armed hug.

"It's okay, you just really scared us. But you won't be coming with us tonight. You will stay home and watch your sisters I think that will be punsihment enough."

The black haired girl who must be Kayla sighed dreamingly.

"Will Jack be spending the night?"

* * *

**AN: okay so that's it. Horrible right? *nervous laugh***

**Love you guys 3**


End file.
